


The Family Nobody Wanted (But He Got Anyway)

by circ_bamboo



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Background Het, Families of Choice, Family, Gen, fic tac toe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those kids and their freaky ninja moves over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Nobody Wanted (But He Got Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Tac Toe with boosette.

It was four in the morning. Tony liked four in the morning; it was quiet, except the noise he produced himself, because everyone was asleep.

Well, except JARVIS, although JARVIS was kind of asleep at the moment because Tony hadn't talked to him in about half an hour.

And also--Tony stopped short at the door to the kitchen--apparently Steve, who was eating cornflakes or Wheaties or some other breakfast of champions (without beer) at the table. He waved at Tony, mouth full.

Tony frowned. "Isn't it a little early?"

Steve shrugged. "It's going to be a scorcher today and I wanted to get my run in before sunrise."

"Or you could run inside."

Steve wrinkled his nose at that.

Tony shrugged as well, and opened the fridge. "Suit yourself." Ha. Suit yourself. It was like a pun or something. He pulled out the orange juice and hunted for a glass.

When he turned back to look at the table, Natasha was sitting next to Steve, eating a bowl of cereal as well. "What the--were you there all along?" Tony asked, taking a step back.

Natasha stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head no.

Tony rolled his eyes. He found a glass and poured himself some juice, draining it in a moment and then pouring a refill. He turned back to say something to Natasha, only he immediately forgot what when he saw not two but _three_ people at the table: Steve, Natasha, and Clint. "You're kidding me," he said.

Clint looked at Natasha, and shrugged. "It's just breakfast."

"Breakfast with ninjas," Tony said, grumbling. He slugged down his orange juice, keeping one eye on the table the whole time so no one else would appear. "I'm going to bed, which is where normal people should be at this hour."

Clint laughed. "You see anyone normal here?"

Tony set the glass down, gave the trio an indeterminate wave, and left, heading to his bedroom.

Fortunately Pepper was still asleep there, curled up in the middle of the bed. He shucked a layer of clothing off and joined her; she woke up enough to say, "Hey, you."

"Hey," he said back, and kissed her on the nose.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Kids practicing their freaky ninja moves over a middle-of-the-night breakfast."

"Well, ground them or something," she said, and rolled over to face him. "Go to sleep."

"I will. G'night, Pep."

"Night, Tony."


End file.
